


Moonbase, ah, Moonbase

by Prawnperson



Series: Submarine series [9]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Return of Them Update, based loosely on those old films where the explorer gets flirted with like mad, because they’re my weakness, “I’m going to the moon you want anything”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Some of them are going to the moon.





	Moonbase, ah, Moonbase

The expression “I would lasso the moon for you.” Is one often used by young couples, still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship and get to experience the Rocky waters of a lover’s quarrel. WX-78 has never heard it before, but when Walani says she is going to the moon tomorrow, springs it on them as a surprise, one night sitting around the fire pit, they let out an alarming, rigid beeping noise.

“THE MOON?”

They gasp, much louder than usual. Walani chuckles, and WX doesn’t notice the others fixing him with amused little gazes.

“Yeah, the moon. We were going to ask you but...water, y’know.”

WX’s face doesn’t fall like it usually does at the mention of the ocean, they instead lean forwards, suddenly enthralled by the prospect. They should be enraged at not being asked, and while they’ll certainly fume later, they can’t contain their giddiness.

“HOW LONG WILL YOU BE GOING FOR?”

Walani crosses her legs over and leans back slightly, feeling very much admired with the the Way WX is looking at her, awaiting her response with rapture.

“Wilson says a few days, maybe. The journey should be quite a while. I’ve told you for a reason though.”

The robot nods. They can hardly believe this. Wilson has talked of the moon before, how close he believes it to be. They’ve heard he and Maxwell and the others attempt to chart out a course based on the new information they’ve gathered after a sailing exploration. Woodleg’s recent addition to the team of campers has certainly helped. Still, it’s never been a reality until now.

“Name me something and I’ll bring it back.”

WX-78 gasps again, something pounding in the dead centre of their chassis. 

“I’m talking moon rocks as big as your head, great, dazzling crystals. Massive powder blue orchids as cold as ice!”

Wilson politely tries to remind her from the other side of the fire that they aren’t certain if there’s anything like that on the moon, let alone if they’ll find it at all, but Walani’s weaving a tale for her robot friend now. She wants to keep their interest. Something about their enthralled look is almost cute.  
Rarely seen enthusiasm for something that isn’t another person’s misery.

“I’ll find lotus flowers for you, Wex. Butterflies and silver and spider silk and everything you can think of. You name it, I’ll get it.”

A promise that’s almost certainly impossible to keep, but that won’t stop her from trying her damnedest. She’s never seen them this excited before. They think for a split second, buzzing with the excess energy, before grasping the log they’re sitting on so hard it splinters.

“BRING ME BACK MOON ROCK.”

Walani flashes a smug grin, feeling every bit the intrepid explorer, and nods decidedly.

“You want moon rock? It’s moon rock you got.”

WX lets out a piercing noise that she’s never heard before, and twitch violently. 

“OH, OH, TO THINK...A MOON BASE...”

Walani giggles as they stammer on, doesn’t notice the very tired look Warly shoots to Wolfgang across the campfire. Willow grins knowingly, and turns back to Wilson, who’s presently tinkering with one of the little thermal stones for tomorrow. Just in case their hypothesis about the temperature should be incorrect.

WX-78 continues to stammer on and on. Walani fixes her face with a proud smirk.

Moonbase, ah, moonbase.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part up soon.


End file.
